Rosie's Death
by CrystalDragon74
Summary: Shade is the main chracter in this one! My OC's come together to make an amazing adventure for little Shade. Shade has 30 Days to find his mother! Will he be able to find her? In the Prologe, She dies anyways. But this is back in time... 30 Day's behind..
1. Prologe

Rosie's Death

Prologe: Good-Bye, Rosie...

Day: 31

_"Close my Eyes, and Die, Who do I see?  
Standing right in front of me.  
Is it the one I  
Try to forget?  
From my heart to my tears, they flow.  
Never wanting to let you go, but somehow...  
I did..."_

Tears flowed though Shade's face as he watched his mother die right in front of him... He sadly watched. His Mother, Rose, looked at him and gave out a small smile...

"Shade... Dearie... Please... Try to be careful... Be safe... And don't go though the samethings as me..."

"Mama! Please don't die on me!" Shade yelled.

"I have to, dearie..." Shade's Mother grabbed onto his hand and gave out a warm smile...

"I Love you, Shade... Very much, Don't forget that..."

_"I don't know where, I got on, where I let go.  
But somehow I think you know  
Just what you took in,  
Just what I gave.  
From my heart to my tears they flow,  
Never wanting to let you go,  
But somehow...  
I did..."_

Shade sadly grabbed onto his Mother's hand and held on tight...

Her tears came as well... "Oh... You remind me of your father so much..." She said as tears full of happy memories came out. "Shade... Be happy... Okay, Dear? Don't Cry from yourself... It wasn't your fault..."

"Mama... I'm sorry..." Shade sobbed. "Please don't go!"

Shade's Mom kept holding on. "Don't worry... I'll watch over you... From above..." She wanted to move closer, but couldn't... She didn't care that she was in a pool of blood, but she wanted to get closer to Shade....

"Mommy!" He yelled and got closer to her. His Mother smiled softly at him as her breath was slowly fading...

"I... Love... You... Shade..." She breathed out her last words... She went limp and closed her eyes, still with a soft smile...

"Mama! Don't Die on me! Please! No more death... No more death..." He sobbed.

Shade stood there crying for a while until a shadow like figure appeared behind him... She turned around, Tears, still in his eyes... Shade tried to hug the shadow type figure, but went right though him... He cried...

"Daddy... I'm alone now..." He sobbed, crying so quietly.

"No your not... I'm here..." The shadow figure said.

"No... I can't hug you... I can't... Do anything with you... You're dead too... You're a complete Shadow!"

_"I'd Love to forget about way back when,  
and forgive you of all the hurt again,  
But I've tried...  
Why try..."_

Shade got up after a while and looked up at the sky... He saw the Sky went back to normal... It was grey before from burning the forest...

From Esor burning everything in sight with her blue fire... And burning people with hells fire...

With Rose and Kody dead... Relief was saved from the Kingdom...

Shade looked up... Sadly he sighed in relief. "Everyone's dead... Almost everyone..."

_"You we're out to  
Cry... For me.  
Pray that I can somehow see.  
I have nothing left to Cry... For you."_

Shade wiped the last of his tears...

Though, he felt like he was crying on the inside...

Shade grabbed onto his chest... Trying to hold back the sobs. The shadow figure stood right behind him...

"Both me and your mother will watch over you... From above..." His Father said. "I may have died as well, but you can still see me..."

Shade looked at his father... Still trying to hold back the sobs. "Da-Da...Daddy!" He cried. His father patted his back... Even though Shade can't feel it, he can feel that from his heart...

Shade looked up... Wiping the tears again... Remembering the adventure he had...

"My first quest... And so many people died... Mostly... My Friends and Family..." He said sadly.

"I know... Quests are hard, and that's the hardest part of the job... Even if it happens to your loved ones..." His Father sighed. "I have to go..."

_"You will have to Cry...  
My Tears.  
Pray I let go of my fears.  
I have nothing left...  
For you..."_

Shade looked at the half star that someone gave to him on his quest...

"Violet... I'll miss you..." He said. And rubbed it against his cheek.

Trying to calm his tears, yet he choked out another sob...

_"Cry... For... Me..."_

Let's go back in time! 31 days behind, What was Shade's adventure like?  
TO BE CONTINUED............................................


	2. Day One

Yayz! Rosie's Death Chapter One!

Day: 1

**Shade: D8 not nice!  
Me: Sorry... *Crying* WAHH!!! Rosie's Death chapter one!! T_T  
Shade: D8 Still not nice!  
Me: How do you want me to feel?  
Shade: ; Anger?  
Me: Okay... *Tough Guy Acsent* GRR!!! Rosie's Death! Chapter One!! GRR!!!  
Shade: XDDD  
Me: -_-' Chu enjoyed that, do you?  
Shade: *Giggles* ^_^  
Me: Disclaimer, PLZ! -_-'  
Cid (Random Guy): Crystal-Chan does not own Zelda, but she does own Shade, and Rose... ; And I'm not sure who else is gonna be in this Chapter... Kody? He belongs to Marth100123...  
Me: Lawl, Thanks... Let's start the story! lD**

Rosie's Death.

No One's View

Chapter one: Leavin' home...

Shade looked up from the ground he was sitting on. Though he had no idea where he was, He knows he's somewhere from the grassy feilds, but not exactly where. He looked the sky again and saw where the sun was at...

His purple hair blew in the wind while looking up with those Blue eyes.

"Where is Violet?" He asked.

"The Chance a Four is gonna meet today..." Shade crossed his arms.

"You know how some people are... Mostly you! Since you've been spending more time with Violet along with anyone else..." A girl said. She had blond hair with Black tips. She had one Blue eye and one Red eye... Though she hid her red eye with her hair...

Shade almost flushed and looked at the girl and a calm look. "Dazel, I've been spending time with her since I was five... And how old am I?" He asked.

Dazel sighed. "15..." She pouted. Shade smirked, "I'm older now. It's been ten years since I met her." He said cooly, and calmly.

"She's still your girlfriend." Dazel Muttered, smirking.

Shade finally Flushed as he heard that. "She's not my girlfriend! She's my best friend!" He blushed, thinking about what he said. "Wait... Just Best Friends..." He pointed out. Shade turned away to hide his face.

Dazel giggled. "~Big Brother has a Girlfriend!~" She sang and starting running.

Shade puffed up and started running. "You come back her, little sister! You're gonna pay!"

Dazel giggled as she ran.

Another girl walked in wearing a purple kimono(1). She stared at the siblings chasing each other for a while then yelled. "Hey! What's going on here?" She asked.

Shade stopped and brighten up when he saw her. "Violet!" He yelled happily, and glomped her. Violet giggled. "Hello, Shade!" She petted Shade. Dazel giggled.

"So, Are we all together?" A guy asked, right behind Dazel. She turned around and smiled. "Hey, Rye." She said, dreamily and giggled.

Rye smiled, "Hey." He said and waved... He had one pale blue eyes, and one clear, gray eye, though, he hid his clrear gray eye with his gray hair. But his eye seemed too pale of a color, so he switches every once in a while.

Shade smiled. "Looks like we're all here! The Chance a Four is together!" He yelled cheerfully, he had one arm around Violet. She smiled at Shade and giggled. "Yes! We're all here! What's our plan?" She asked, smiling.

"We have a mission, finally! Some guy, named; Cid, wants us to beat a Chu Chu! Actully, a chu chu army!" Rye announced. Everyone gasped.

A white Flower flew out of Shade right while he was listening... "Sir?" He whispered. Shade looked at the flower and smiled. "Hey!" He said happilly. Everyone looked at him.

The Flower whispered in his ear. "Sir?" He asked again. "Yes?" He asked quietly while still listening to Rye's Plan and listening to the flower.

"This has to do with your mother, sir! She's Missing!"

Shade's eyes wided and stopped listening to Rye's plan and started listening to the Flower.

"I can't sence her anywhere. She's not anywhere in the kingdom! I'm starting to sence your father though. He's in the graveyard.

Shade gasped loudly, everyone looked at him again. Rye put his hands on his hips and looks at Shade.

"Unless your gasping to my plan to pin the Chu Chu army on the corner, thinking that's a bad idea. Why are you gasping?" Rye asked, angerly.

Shade blushed and rubbed the back of his head and looked at Rye. "Sorry, Continue..."

"I can't, your not listening. Whenever we have a plan, you have plans with something else, and it has to do with your Flower Fairy here." He pointed to the while Flower.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Shade looked around.

"Tell them, they are your friends after all..." The White Flower whispered. Shade nodded.

"My Mother's missing, but My father is finally found! He's in the Graveyard!" Shade explained. Everyone gasped.

"Your Father's finally out from being missing, but your Mother is gone?" Rye asked, suprised. Shade nodded. Rye rubbed his chin...

"Seems like we have a double problem, team!" Rye announced. "It seems like we're gonna have to split up! Violet will go with Shade to find his Mother! Dazel and I will handle the Chu Chu army!" He looked at Dazel and smiled, Dazel smiled back.

Violet smiled, "I agree with that plan!" She giggled as she smiled at Shade. He smiled back, "Me too!" He cheered.

"Let's go!" Rye yelled.

"Yeah!!" Everyone cheered in unison.

Shade rubbed his chin when he entered the gaveyard with Violet... Violet remained calm when she saw a few ReDeads. Shade turned pale, but kept a stright face. He shook his head and he gulped. He Pulled out a rod of gold with a light blue orb on the end.

"What's that?" Violet asked.

"This is the Ice Rod!" Shade started. "I got this from Grandma! Last time I visited, she gave me the Ice Rod!" Shade looked around and sees lots of ReDeads... "What do we do?" He asked.

Violet turned around and froze. Shade looked at Violet. "Something wrong?" He asked. Violet shook her head. "I-I-I Th-Th-Think we found your F-Father..." She calmly said.

"Really!?" Shade yelled and turned around. He froze as well.

A dark figure stood there, smirking. He looked at Shade and smirked. "Hey, son." He said sadly.

Shade stood back a bit, but realized who he is. "F-Father?" He asked. The dark figure nodded, but seemed sad. "What happend to you!?" Shade asked, very upset. "Why are you like that?"

"It's a curse, passed down from my family, this is what happends after I die..." Shade looked at him... Tears started to form in his eyes. "D-Did someone K-Kill you?" He asked. His father didn't reply... "Your..." He started.

"Who!?" Shade yelled, still very upset. (Epic... -_-')

"Your... Mother..." He replied finally. Shade's eyes wided. "W-What?"

"Your Mother... She killed me." Both the children's eyes wided.

"It's true, son... She was in her "Dark Maiden" Form..." Shade looked at his father, understanding what that meant. He sighed sadly and looked up sadly at his father. "What do I need to do?" He asked.

"_Kill her!_" Other voices say. Shade and Violet looked around. "_Kill her!_" They echoed. They looked around and see that the ReDeads are saying that.

"_Kill her!_" They repeated. Shade was ready to cry and looked at his father...

"She's cursed with the "Dark Rose Maiden" Powers... You have no choice but to kill her." His father said and sighed sadly. "I loved her."

"No! She's the only family I have left!" Shade yelled.

"What about Dazel?" Violet asked. Shade looked down sadly... "Of corse she's my sister, but she came from another father... This is my father, and I love my mom and dad... Why do they both have to die like this?" Shade cried, tears flowing down his face. "W-W-Why?" He cried.

His Father sighed and kneeled down next to Shade, he patted his back, though, he couldn't feel it. "Listen to me." He said. Shade looked at him.

"You have 30 days for her curse to completely take over, so you have to find her and Kill her! This is the first day. Find her!" He explained.

Shade sniffled and wiped his tears. "Really? So I have to find her... In 29 days?"

"Yes..."

"..." He remainded silent and looked up at the graveyard. His father faded away, the ReDead's kept echoing the words. "_Kill her! Kill her!_"

"Yeah, Yeah, I hear ya!" He said and looked up. He saw clouds over the gaveyard.

"Ya know, this is our _real_ first adventure we have?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, I know... I just hope I can make it though..." Shade said as he smiled down at her sadly. "Time to go to sleep..." He said.

Violet nodded. "Let's go back..."

Shade nodded in agreement and walked back with Violet...

TO BE CONTINUED.................................................................................;


End file.
